friendship and childhood go together
by mikaylawolfandfalconlover13
Summary: before even his mortal life jack was a prince a pony prince of winter and brother to princesses luna and celestia
1. jack was a pony

Jack was sitting at a guardian meeting when suddenly the moon started talking in their head

" _My guardians I need you to go to another world that jack has been to before long before he came to this one"_ jack looked confused before a ray of moon light shone into his eyes a flood of memories came back to him like in the artic but different they seemed older his mind feeling like it was changing wiser a little less mischievous (very small amount) **he remembered the hooves and the wings and horn and his sisters discord and all of the adventures he and his sisters had and then came a memory with a mirror he was standing there a tall proud colt with pure white fur, white and blue streaked mane flowing in a nonexistent wind, then another scene with a cushion of five gems one of a decorated egg, another of a wrapped gift box, one of a tooth, a snowflake and a normal looking gem except for the fact that it was swirling with a golden sand. Five gems just a powerful as the elements of harmony, the jewels of childhood.** Jack was then back in the globe room they were looking at him he didn't catch what the moon was saying but he heard his voice bunny looked at him

"You were a pony" he asked in a voice that made him think of one thing many kids used for someone dumb _durp_. Jack just nodded

Twilight sparkle, canterlot (first person)

The princesses have been off today twilight thought they have been moping looking out the window into the horizon crying. I also noticed them talking to the strange guards that walk around mostly the west wing of the castle those guards also had a sad look like they were older than they look (jacks guards are immortal until he came back) whenever I asked either princess they burst into tears and ran off there was a knocked on the door Luna and celestia came in and told me they needed to talk to me and my friends "You may have noticed our behavior well" the princess walked towards the locked door in the west wing it opened and revealed a stained glass portrait of an alicorn colt his wings stretched out curling into what looked like a protective stance for the cushion of five oddly shaped jewels in front of him "the pony in this picture is our younger brother Frost Shine he went missing exactly three hundred fourteen years ago the only clue we has was that a voice said he would come back one day with four other friends and they would one day with the bearers of the elements of harmony wield the second strongest form of magic the jewels of childhood to defeat an evil more fearsome than any of us have ever experienced before." Celestia said sadly as if her brother would never come home I felt sad for her but I knew that the lost prince (that is what I am calling him) will return soon because we now have bearers of the elements.

 _ **There the start of a new story I know Jacks name is weird but the name Jack Frost just wouldn't cut it in equestria yes the guardians will be ponies except maybe bunny who will probably stay a pooka or maybe he will be a pony too IDK also I will call him by his pony name**_


	2. history lesson

I was getting annoyed at the talking the questions finally I just snapped and said and said "do you want a history lesson or something?" the looked at each other and said/signed "yes" I had to hide a smile I loved story telling I sat on the floor and as the others sat I started my story

"Centuries ago in the land of equestria a world where the dominate species are ponies there were four types of ponies, the earth ponies, the unicorns, the Pegasus, and the rulers the alicorn in that category there were only two until there first born came along her name was celestia" I paused to take a breath at the thought of my sisters "a pure white alicorn mare with a flowing pink mane, everything was perfect and it was about to get better, two years after that came the second born a night sky blue mare with a midnight black mane glittering like stars, by then arguments broke out between the ponies and a creature whose name was long forgotten and its looks to horrifying to describe every pony was told to prepare for the worst" I was slipping back into the pony phrasing "three years later celestia was five and Luna three, a prince was born snow white his mane streaked with ice blue born with the name of frost shine. That was when the fighting broke out the war was fought for ten long cold sunless years the alicorn children were told to stay in the castle. On the last day of the war it was declared that all of the creatures were destroyed but with a price the king was dead and the queen was dying as a last stand a sign of hope the queen raised the sun her last words were 'may my girls find hope in the rising and setting of the sun and moon and my son find bravery in the long journey of the fragile snowflake' the children left the castle as no one alive knew of the royal children but even for teens they were still the size and mentality of foals as alicorns age differently than other ponies on their journey they met a strange creature a mix of many animals who called himself discord they had many adventures together until one day they came across a group of unicorns who for months had been rising the moon and sun they were collapsing from exhaustion kind-hearted Celestia came forward and on her own raised the sun as Luna set the moon after upon there flanks was a cutie mark Celestia of the sun and Luna of the moon the three ponies were questioned about their wings and horns after three hours of questions they realized they were speaking to the children of the lost king and queen they were crowned ruler of equestria and the little village they were in was transformed into the proud nation's capital canterlot after a while frost shine noticed that the plant life in forests were over flowing animals over crowded in the very place they call home he then lowered the temperature and called upon a cloud to make it snow the young ponies who had never seen snow were astounded only later did they realize that frost shine had earned his cutie mark a snowflake. But all was not well for discord was tired of hiding causing chaos and found that he loved it he stirred up even more trouble causing the royal siblings to locate the elements of harmony and turn their longtime friend to stone. Later after years of peace the young prince disappeared." Deciding to leave out the jewels of childhood I looked around and saw them look slightly confused." I left out the jewels of harmony

"You are the prince that disappeared aren't you?" tooth asked after a moment of thinking I nodded there was a flash

Twilight

Luna explained the history of canterlot with frost shine in it. I decided to cheer them up

"if we have bearers now I am sure he will come back soon. Just then there was a flash of light.


End file.
